nopixel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yung Dab
Yung Dab (real name Maximilian ThoroughbredYung Dab reveals his real name) is a rapper and member of the Prune Gang residing in NP Los Santos. He is currently locked up in Supermax for charges of terrorism. He is in for life, with the possibility of parole. Yung Dab also had a terrorist persona known as "The Gnome". While in character as "The Gnome", Dab would commit crimes such as robbery, kidnapping and treason. Dab would speak in a gnome voice and constantly cackle while in company of friends and police. Background Yung Dab went to Harvard University where he earned an Astrophysics Degree. He has a wife, who he is in the process of divorcing, and two children, but decided to move to Los Santos to pursue his calling as a rapper after hearing "Stir Fry"'' by Migos and ’waking up.’ Quotes * ''“Boom.” * "You know what I'm sayin'?" * "You like that? You like that? You like that?" * “Hey.” * "Lissen." * “You smell nice.” * "I'm finna smoke some weed biiiitch!" * "Lil Erf's a bitch.” * "But damn, she got a fat ass tho!" * "Lil pussa biiiiitch!" * "Uhhhhh..." * "Suck a diiiiiiick!" * "Gangstaaaaa!" * "Playa playa playaaaaa!" * "BLAP BLAP!" * "Hee hee! Hoo hoo!" * "Boom bop boom." * "Don't be a pussy/bitch." * "KEVIN." * "Hang on, one sec!" * "Glug glug glug glug." * "Think about it." * "I've got cottonmouth like a mother fucker." * "Yo." Personality (MOONMOON, in the beginning of Yung Dab's story, created a character sheet outlining Dab's strengths and weaknesses. However, it should be noted that as his character evolved, many of these traits became obsolete, such as Dab's fear of Gladys and his naivety.) Strengths: networking, seduction, charisma, honesty, quick-wittiness, creativity, and persuasive. Weaknesses: his rap game, insecurity, naivety, shamelessness, cowardice, two-faced, Gladys, selfish, being conspicuous, and poor investment choices. Yung Dab began his journey in Los Santos as a charismatic influencer who bragged about his skills as a killer, drug dealer, and all-around gangster. In actuality, Yung Dab was quite the coward, too scared to even point a gun in self defense. While he talked big game, Dab was quick to bend to the will of anyone who held more power over him, using his charming personality to get in on their good side. As Yung Dab began to delve more and more into robbing banks and the jewelry store, his confidence as a criminal grew- namely, his confidence in his ability as the best thermite/lockpick user in all of Los Santos. Upon discovering his skill for robbing with massive success, Yung Dab grew addicted to crime, so much so that it put an end to his rap career. Yung Dab was very charitable with his wealth and services, which is another reason why so many people support him. He often paid people much more than asked of him, even dishing out money without being asked. Alongside monetary hand-outs, Dab offered his skills and abilities to those in need, whether they needed a hit-list taken care of, a ride from point A to point B, or a mentor to show them the ropes of the city. His outgoing personality allowed for him to make allies with almost every gang and criminal in the city, as well as many members of the LSPD and the judges of the city. Yung Dab was a uniting factor amongst many enemy gangs and groups, often acting as a mediator between opposing sides. It was not until his mental breakdown that Dab overcame his cowardice and strict personal rule against shooting people. Under the influence of Alabaster Slim, Yung Dab shot his first cop, Jenny Hall, which marked the beginning of his descent into insanity and a terrorist lifestyle. After this incident, Yung Dab slowly lost his regard for human life over time, and would eventually be willing to sacrifice innocent lives for the greater purpose of his ideals. Yung Dab, by the end of his story, was obsessed with his own ideology and hatred for the imbalance of power in the police state. Yung Dab became a man who detested being controlled by others, and hated being told what to do. This, combined with his charisma and smarts, made Dab a natural leader. Having been completely aware of his own descent into madness, Dab even attended two therapy sessions to tackle this issue (though, they did not prove to sully his blood-thirst in the least.) What's more, Dab found himself concerned with his own constant happiness and lack of guilt over all of his horrid actions, yet never stopped committing them. "He's a terrorist. He only derives enjoyment from shooting cops, and disrupting whatever systems they have to work with." -''MOONMOON about Yung Dab. In his final moments in max security, Yung Dab spoke as The Gnome, even unmasked and exposed. This could potentially mean that Dab was overcome by The Gnome's personality, indicating him as mentally unstable/officially insane. Description Yung Dab is 43 years old, 5'10" and roughly 220 lbs, sporting a variety of hairstyles and choice in fashion. His (rather hairy) chest and back are apparently covered in large burn scars because of his first thermite screw-up in a vault robbery with '''Eugene Zuckerberg. ''He has a permanent face tattoo of a skull and a stop sign on the back of his left hand. When mocked for his face tattoo, Yung Dab has argued that the skull represents the death and bloodshed on the streets (but its true reason for being there is simply because Dab wanted to gain clout as a rapper.) The stop sign is useful for when Dab flips off others, although it is ineffective as it is displayed upside down when he does so. "'dots, bitch." ''-Yung Dab when criticized on his upside-down tattoo. During crimes, Dab always made sure to wear gloves and a mask that would hide his tattoos. Although, as constantly pointed out by Kevin Shaw, Yung Dab does a horrible job of disguising who he actually is, for he wears the same style of clothes to every job he does. Booty shorts and animal masks were also a favorite style for Dab when committing crimes, yet another choice in style that Kevin was verbally disapproving of, always accusing Yung Dab of being a furry. Additionally, Yung Dab does not like showing his arms, as he is insecure about their appearance, so he rarely ever wears short sleeves. In fact, Yung Dab had only worn short sleeves three times while in Los Santos. In his rapping days, Dab wore bright and flashy colors and clashing patterns, usually in the form of a t-shirt, puffy jacket, shorts, and sneakers. He also had cornrows of differing patterns and colors, as well as dreads and a high flat top. The reason for him wearing such flamboyant outfits was that he wanted to define himself and not be held down by society's standards of fashion. As he grew more powerful, wealthy, and confident, Yung Dab began dressing more appropriately. White or brown suits with colorful bow-ties and ties became commonplace in Dab's wardrobe. Character Arcs (WORK IN PROGRESS) Rap Battle at the Strip Club Parking Lot In order to increase his clout, Yung Dab organized a rap battle that managed to gather a majority of the city. He hired Darrel McCormik and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] to judge, Eugene Zuckerberg to MC, and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Oola Kingston|'Oola Kingston']] and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Cheryl Smith|'Cheryl Smith']] to be backup dancers. Upon learning that Gladys planned to kill someone at this event, Dab was totally down with it, excited upon the prospect of his clout increasing due to hosting a deadly rap concert. Mel and Gladys battle- Gladys won. Dab and Kelly battle- Dab won due to Kelly forfeiting. Dab and Tony battle- Dab paid Tony off to forfeit because his skills are levels beyond Dab’s own, thus making Dab the winner. In the final round, Gladys and Dab faced off. It was obvious that Gladys was the winner, as both judges were planning to vote in her favor, but Eugene pulled through and announced Yung Dab as the winner before the judges’ voices could be heard. Upon this announcement, the crowd immediately erupted into disbelief and left the concert, disappointed with the pathetic rap contest they’ve just witnessed and its rigged results. Although rigged and somewhat lackluster, this rap concert did manage to increase Yung Dab’s clout and his connections in the city. Because of his fixed victory, Yung Dab was crowned Los Santos's finest rapper. Lil Erf Rivalry Casino Rap Battle Lil Erf Kidnapping Arena Rap Battle Cocaine Dealer Yung Dab Crime Addict The Gnome Is Born Cop Killa Records The Gnome Rises Step Dab Car Addict Therapy "I just think that people need to make sacrifices in order to achieve a better world... Well, I think that these people don't know what needs to be leveraged, y'know? I think that it's fine for them to have someone decide that for them. And I think that in the end, they would be happy to know that they were part of the greater good, even if at the moment, they probably don't feel like that." Dab's Final Days Marked by five specific dates, Dab's Final Days take place over the span of one week. During this week, Yung Dab resumed his Los Santos criminal life as relatively normal, save for key terrorist events and conversations alluding to his looming fate/death. The Bus Tour On day 2/5, The Gnome conducted his bus tour hostage bombing. This was carried out with the help of Mr. Wang Chang, Gomer Colton, Jacob Harth, and Siz Fulker. The Gnome's initial plan was to "hijack" Siz's trivia bus tour and plant C4 on the bus, then force one of the hostages to drive the bus around the track while The Gnome negotiated with the cops and judges of the city. The negotiations were to clear the debt of any criminal owing over 50k, or the hostages on the bus were to be blown up and thus killed in cold blood. The Gnome was fully aware that there would be no complying with terrorists, and ultimately just wanted to prove that the government cares more for "imaginary money" than it does human lives. Unfortunately for The Gnome, his plan was thrown into chaos when a case of heavy scuffening infected the server, as well as a premature detonation of the C4, injuring only Mr. Chang in the process. The other casualties of the night were Siz Fulker and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Merlin Edmondstoune|'Merlin Edmondstoune']], both having been gunned down by The Gnome's AK-47 (Merlin 'had to be in ICU) and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb]] who accidentally got hit by the scuffed bus by a police officer crashing into the bus that ran her over (the officer couldn’t ‘see’ the bus). All Gnomes managed to escape the scene of the crime successfully through the use of car, foot, and helicopter. Although the situation did not go 100% according to plan, The Gnome was confident in his ability to use this incident in their favor through a fear-mongering Weasel News article in the following days. Yung Dab was also confronted by Tony Corleone afterwards, seeing as his wife was one of the hostages on the bus tour and was facing possible trauma/PTSD from the event. Tony demanded an apology and sum of money from Dab for the damages done, which irritated Yung Dab to the point of threatening Tony in a fit of laughter. Yung Dab ultimately complied with Tony's monetary demands, wiring the money to his wife [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Tori Bologna|'Tori Bologna']], but only to get Tony off of his back, and not because he felt any actual remorse or guilt for his actions. "I'm not afraid. Of anybody. Laughter Not in the least!" -''Yung Dab to '''Gomer Colton'. Yung Dab's Will Yung Dab, sensing an imminent death or life sentence due to his increased terrorist activity, sought out Kevin Shaw to write his will. Kevin refused to write Dab's will, for the last time he wrote one, the subject of the will died two days later. This would be the final conversation between Yung Dab and Kevin Shaw. Fleeca Bank Shootout On day 4.5/5, Yung Dab was accompanied by Alabaster Slim, [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']], and [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] in a Fleeca Bank heist that resulted in two hour long shootout. The bank, located across the street from the Pink Cage, was held down by the four criminals as civilians gathered to watch the prolonged, tense battle between cops and criminals. Yung Dab was adamant in holding down the fort, determined to extract revenge after a failed bank heist a day prior. The shootout was successful thanks mostly to Slim's sharpshooting, downing the majority of cops before falling himself alongside Yung Dab who was shot down via shotgun. Eugene, in a desperate attempt to finish the fight, smoked a crack rock and fled the bank to shortly return in a car and flank the remaining officer. They were ultimately able to flee the scene and recover at Grandma's House, then return to the city and walk free. This would be the last time Yung Dab would see Eugene and Slim as a free man. "Laughter Dab, you're such a prick. Remind me to never do anything criminal with you ever again." Eugene to Yung Dab as he dances during their high stakes situation. The Last Dab Yung Dab's final day walking free in Los Santos begins just like any other, but quickly fell into chaos when the cops engaged Yung Dab in a car chase with several units and a helicopter. Dab met up with Mel in the Tuner Shop and jumped into his Lamborghini as the cops began surrounding the area. They fled from the scene to Eugene's house on Prune Street where they meet up with Siz and Gomer. Saab stopped by quickly to hug Yung Dab goodbye. Interrupting their crime-planning meeting, Officer AJ Hunter rolled by and attempted to stop Yung Dab and Mel. Dab then pulled out his AK and threatened the cop to keep moving, thus causing the local gangsters to begin firing at the police, throwing the entire street into chaos. Fleeing immediately, Yung Dab took down Deputy [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']] but was damaged to the point of oozing blood. In a moment of tactical genius, Yung Dab hid inside Eugene's house where he called Mel to make him aware of his location before falling unconscious and bleeding out on the floor. It took some time before the gang could rescue Yung Dab and heal him up at Grandma's house, but after they did, they finished planning their crime spree. First, they attempted to hit one of the smaller banks, but upon discovering most banks had already been cleared out, they decided to hit the jewelry store instead. Rather than grabbing a hostage, they planned for Siz to ram the cops with his car and escalate a shootout. For this mission, Yung Dab donned his gnome outfit and heaviest firepower, and staked out one of the roofs across the street from the jewelry store. His attempt to shoot down the circling helicopter was only semi-successful, as it was forced to land but did not crash. Yung Dab was then gunned down by an officer stationed on a nearby roof. Mel and Gomer ran from the scene but did not get far before getting downed. Siz drove off, bleeding, and fell unconscious in a nearby convenience store where he was rescued by Griselda Harth. After yet again bleeding out alone, Yung Dab was taken into police custody and given on-site medical treatment. Dab threatened the doctor treating him, declaring that once he is free he will find him and kill him. Relationships Max Security Currently in the prison's max security section, it is said by visitors that Yung Dab just sits and stares, silent and unresponsive. This was the case when he was delivered food by various officers, provided by Kevin Shaw, and remained true once moved to the new location, as vouched for by [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']]. (His silence is obviously due to the fact that Moonmoon is not present to roleplay, but the characters in-game treat him as though he is there). He is currently being held for life until he decides to appeal the charges. Kevin Shaw Kevin Shaw is Yung Dab's lawyer, one of his best friends, and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. '''Dab was the catalyst to '''Kevin's gambling addiction, and also a big factor in Kevin's popularity as a lawyer. Although Yung Dab constantly teased Kevin and poked fun at him (often calling him a pussa bitch or hijacking his car), he was a loud and proud advocate of Kevin's work. When prompted, Dab often declared Kevin Shaw as "the most handsome lawyer in all of Los Santos", and argued against anyone who regarded Murphy as a better lawyer. In addition to this, Dab once even convinced Chang Gang to keep Kevin off of their hit-list, vouching that Kevin is not a snitch and that he trusts him completely. Yung Dab's biggest dream regarding Kevin was to convert him to the side of crime and recruit him as his getaway driver, as he's mentioned to others and Kevin himself a handful of times. Along with attempting to recruit Kevin on his team of criminals, Dab -over the span of roughly three months- desensitized Kevin into aligning with his ideals. "I'm slowly corrupting him by outright telling him all the illegal shit that I do so that I like, normalize him, right? And then I don't have to worry about him snitching ever. It's a long con." ''-Yung Dab to [[https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Happy D'Klown|'Happy D'Klown']] and '''Alabaster Slim'. Kevin was one of the very first people to learn of The Gnome's true identity, and was an immediate supporter (in his own unique way.) While Kevin never actively assisted in any of Dab's crimes or terrorist plans, he is a self proclaimed Gnome, and often gave Dab advice for jobs that no truly lawful attorney would (often under the guise of what he would do in a hypothetical scenario.) It is not often that Kevin can actually help Dab when he is behind bars, since Dab is a huge self snitch and often leaves incriminating evidence behind, but Dab still called Kevin when in need of legal representation. "He gets angry when I don't call him, okay?!" ''Yung Dab to '''Jenny Hall'. Because of Yung Dab's charismatic nature, he was easily able to convert the lawful Kevin Shaw to the side of a terrorist organization. Near Dab's final days, it got to the point where Kevin was fully aware of Dab's plans to perform a massacre of several innocent lives, but did nothing to stop him, and only sighed in disapproval and offered his help in the events of Dab being caught in action. Following Yung Dab's imprisonment, Kevin fell into a deep depression for days, feeling pushed aside by Dab, and is still visibly saddened at the mere mention of him. For the first few weeks after his sentencing, Kevin brought Dab a meal containing his favorite burgers and some waters every day with a personal note attached each time. After a fund dedicated to serving Dab quality food was put in place, Kevin halted his daily deliveries. Cop Killa Records Alabaster Slim Alabaster Slim is Yung Dab's best friend and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. When they first met, Slim insisted on getting Dab onto the corner and putting his face tattoo to work. Yung Dab, in an attempt to avoid being prostituted, rapped a less-than-mediocre verse for Slim just to experience Slim's infamous baby powder slap down. He then called Slim a bitch and ran, and continued to drive by with Eugene Zuckerberg and call Slim a bitch multiple times before running away screaming in fear of being stabbed/slapped. This began a short period where Dab feared The Pimp and cowered at the sight of him. "Well I got a good idea for you muhfucker. How 'bout you come get that ass on the corner, we put that face tattoo of you's to work!" -'Slim' attempting to make Dab his he-bitch. (WORK IN PROGRESS) Dab's life sentence in max security caused Slim to become rather emotional, openly crying at the mere mention of his name. Alabaster took most of his grief out on Outto Tune Tyrone in the form of physical and verbal abuse via cursing, degrading, yelling, and slapping. "Dab a legend. Everybody gonna remember Dab... for the fuckin'... cold blooded murderer he was." -'Alabaster Slim' to Mother. Prune Gang Eugene Zuckerberg Eugene Zuckerberg is one of Yung Dab's grandfather figures and fellow members of Prune Gang, as well as one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. '''He is also the other founding member of The Gnomes, being one of Dab's main enablers for illegal activities. Dab has referred to '''Eugene as his crime mentor, and has thanked him a plentiful of times for showing him the ropes of the city. When contemplating who to bring alongside him on a job, Dab considered Eugene a fair majority of the time. Melbert Rickenbacker Mel has been dubbed "fucking insane" by Yung Dab, and is one of the go-to criminals for when Dab needed someone who was willing to do literally anything. His contact in Dab's phone is "Melina", as this is what Dab called him in his early days in the city. In their official first introduction, Mel and Dab share a moment of acknowledging each other’s clout, which caused Mel to gain Dab’s respect as both a Prune Gang superior and fellow gangster. Gladys Berry Just like with Eugene, Yung Dab finds an elderly figure and superior Prune Gang member in Gladys. Gladys is insistent upon not being referred to as "Grandma", for she still has sex like a youthful woman, but eventually accepts the title as their relationship grows. But before their bond strengthened, they first went a period of hostility and petty violence towards one another. Gladys' anger towards Yung Dab is provoked by him rigging the rap battle and robbing her of her $500 worth of winnings. He dipped out of paying her when confronted about it the next day, and was beaten down with a bat when he tries to run. This incident caused Yung Dab to fear Gladys and flee at the very sight of her. The Colton's Gomer Colton Gomer Colton is one of Dab's best friends, assisted in his bus tour act, his go-to mechanic, and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. '''Gomer Colton 'often helped Yung Dab in many things such as being a get away driver and assisting in many bank robberies. Buck Colton 'The Los Santos Police Department' Jackie Snow Jenny Hall '''Jenny Hall' is both an enemy and object of desire to Yung Dab. While she sees him as only a friend who she wants to help reform and heal, she is also scared of him and is determined to unmask him as The Gnome. Dab has claimed to love her (because she got a phat ass), but he has also claimed to only like her a little bit, as well as declare her as his enemy seeing as she is a part of the police force. While his true feelings towards Jenny are unclear most of the time, it is made very clear that Yung Dab wanted to have sex with her, but ultimately was using her as entertainment and to further his terrorist plans. In a case of cruel irony, Jenny Hall was the first cop Yung Dab shot. Although he found joy in tormenting her and manipulating her, he also showed her mercy and flirted with her at every occasion. This constant flirting and aversion towards Jenny is a mixed bag of genuine affection for her, and the long-con where Dab planned to get in close and take advantage of her bias towards him in regards to legal matters. Despite claiming his plans for its release, I'm in Love With a Cop (She Got A Phat Ass Tho) ''was never created nor performed. After the Chang Gang kidnapped her and The Gnome made an appearance and threatened her, '''Hall' texted Dab to make it clear that she wanted some space, shaken by the event. Even though it couldn't be proven, Dab purposely made it obvious to Jenny that he was The Gnome. "I think I'm insane. Yeah. I can't- but I think- I think I'm a psychopath. ... I mean it's not like a love thing, really. I mean a little bit. ... But also, she might know that I'm a terrorist, and that I saved her life as the terrorist. ... Look man, I'm a bad person. I deserve whatever happens to me." -Yung Dab to Sun Moon. Korean Mafia (Sun Clan) Tim Lee Tim Lee is one of Dab’s earliest crime enablers, introducing him to the Korean Mafia and his underground connections. Shortly after first meeting, Tim Lee drove Yung Dab out to the Vinewood sign and forced him to smoke crack at gun point to prove he wasn’t a cop or a bitch. Yung Dab happily complied with Tim’s demands, having been searching for drugs to take the entire time. They got along easily from this point onward, working together for quite some time in Dab’s first month in Los Santos. Sun Moon Lean Bois Al Saab Saab is one of Yung Dab's closest homies and go-to criminal partners. They befriended one another on Dab's second night in the city. Tony Corleone Tony Corleone and Yung Dab often worked together on crimes, especially bank robberies that required a skilled getaway driver. They were fairly acquainted, but tension often sparked between them due to Tony’s quickness to jump to hostility. In these cases, Dab would pay Tony off to get him off his back, less concerned about mending their relationship and moreso stopping Tony’s nagging, for he found it annoying. Tony's first major interaction with Dab after their initial meeting was destroying him in the rap battle outside the strip club. They had a rocky start due to Tony threatening Dab over not being immediately paid for purposely losing, but once the money was given his hostility was satiated and he accepted his staged defeat. When Tony got married, Yung Dab performed a song for him with Outto Tune Tyrone. Lang Buddha Dab's first interaction with Buddha was under scuffed circumstances on Buddha's part, perfectly summing up the majority of their interactions from that point onward. The Watchers Jacob Harth Dab is very good friends with Jacob. Jacob had often giving him aide in his terrorist actions. Evita "Mother" Nimm Of all the women Dab flirted with in Los Santos, Mother was the one he pursued to the greatest degree and seemingly held the most care for. His feelings towards her were, like most other women he flirted with, sexual, but he also sought to inspire her and provide her security in her times of paranoia and weakness. Because of her tight-lipped nature, Dab was inclined to nag her for any bit of information, insistent that he couldn't help her unless she trusted him with her secrets. Despite her refusal to reveal information to him, Yung Dab told her many of his plans and secrets anyways. They went on a number of dates, and Yung Dab even bought a limousine just to impress her in the hopes of having sex in the back of said limousine. To outsiders, their chemistry was convincing enough to have Mother's children believe that they were an official item for quite some time. Mother and Dab often sent one another flirty texts, as well. Rumors of their sexual relationship began floating around the city, as pointed out by Mother's adopted son Siz Fulker, such as the rumor of Mother pegging Yung Dab or the rumors that they have indeed had sex. Mother, for Yung Dab's sake, confirmed the rumor of them sleeping together (despite this being a lie.) In regards to the pegging rumor, Yung Dab confirmed it to be false, but wishes it were true. Ironically, as it was Mother who connected them, Yung Dab once threatened Mother over Siz's safety when he misunderstood her intentions and believed her to have murderous intent towards their son. Protective of his new protege, Dab threatened to harm or potentially even kill Mother. This was quickly cleared up when Mother hastily explained she had no ill intent towards Siz, but was just a bit fed up with him at the time. After the events of the bus tour, communication fell off between the two, for Dab was too entangled in his terrorist agenda. Although their relationship was cut short due to their criminal lives being so contrasting in style, they never ended up on bad terms and remained flirtatious friends until the end. Following Yung Dab's sentencing, Mother was saddened by the news and regretted not spending more time with him. She confided in Alabaster Slim that she had sent him photos of her titties and mournfully confessed that she hoped he'd received them and been pleased by them. "It's, uh, funny, um- one of the last things that Dab said to me was that I was capable of doing something. That I need to stop being so scared." -'Mother' to Alabaster Slim. Siz Fulker Siz Fulker is Yung Dab's surrogate step son and official apprentice, intended to be the next on the throne of The Gnome. When they first met, Dab laughed at his injured face, giving him five dollars as charity, setting them off on the wrong foot. Later that day, before Dab's date with Mother, he took Siz on a car ride and explained to him in great detail how he planned to have sex with Siz's mother, and he needed Siz's full compliance in order to do so, even going so far as to threaten to kill Siz if he refused to help Dab get it in. Despite calling Siz a number of insults and roasting him to his core, he took on the role of Step Dab and gave Siz advice on being more confident and hitting on women. At the end of the date, Dab gave Siz a combat pistol and declared him an honorary Gnome, assigning him with the task of taking down Chief of Police Snow for a $50,000 reward. From this point on, Siz looked to Dab as a source of guidance and as a role model for his behavior, even adopting one of Yung Dab's catchphrases: "Boom, bitch." After the events of The Gnome's Bus Tour, Siz was invited to Dab's Inner Circle. '''Because of this, '''Siz is was introduced to a world of criminal connections, such as Eugene Zuckerberg, Jacob Harth, Alabaster Slim, Gomer Colton, and Al Saab. After Yung Dab's imprisonment, Siz grew notably hostile towards the police. His desire to be a high-tier criminal strengthened, so much so that he stepped up as a guns dealer and now actively seeks out crime in order to both gain clout on the dark web's bounty board and have fun at the expense of the police. Griselda "Zelda" Harth Siz 'asked Dab if he could ask her out for him which he proceeded to do. Dab says that she’s kinda like '''Jacob ('her brother). Uchiha Jones Yung Dab teased '''Uchiha simply because he believed him to be a freak and finds his chicken anatomy to be repulsive. Dab's dislike of him turned into tolerance when Uchiha accompanied him on some of his heists. If anything, Yung Dab sees Uchiha as a joke of a being and is humored by his pathetic existence. Uchiha was one of the hostages used in The Gnome's scavenger hunt, and was the only casualty. Dab felt no remorse for shooting him because he was a robot, and his parts were replaceable. "Some people just deserve to die." - ''Yung Dab to '''Mother' about Uchiha. While visiting Chang in prison, Uchiha gave Dab his first two rounds of AK ammo for a price of 8k. Yung Dab often teases Chang and Uchiha for the amount of sexual tension between them. Chang Gang Mr. Wang Chang Chang is one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. '''They often committed highly deadly crimes together, such as taking down cops at the power plant or robbing the vault, with a high success rate. They have a flirty, playful relationship that does not often breach serious or dramatic territory. "''You are one handsome man." -''Yung Dab's first words to '''Mr. Chang. Lil Erf Cheryl Smith Cheryl was Yung Dab's first consistent love interest, as he spent many of his clout chasing days by her side. She was very discouraging of his rap career, often trashing his poor rap skills and appearance. He rarely ever called her by her name, instead calling her "Sheila" and "Shirley". She, along with Yung Dab, regularly rolled with Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde and Otto Delmar before the Lean Bois killed Jackie and shot up Cheryl, putting her in the ICU. After this incident, Dab lost most contact with Cheryl, and they only greeted one another in passing. SoundCloud # Super Saiyan # New Era # My Pants Are Full Of Surprises # S A D B O I Z 2 # Fuk Tha Police (feat. Alabaster Slim) # Titty Grabber [feat. Saab] # The Beef Is Over (feat. Lil Erf) # REZZUREKTION # Dragon Slayin' (Fuck Lil Erf) [feat. Biggie C, Burger Bitch & Hep B] # S A D B O I Z # Big Cock (feat. Frank) # Dabbing With Angels (feat. Peggy) # Blap Blap (F.L.E.) # Dab Daddy # Prune Gang (litty version) # Ur Sister Is A Thot # Dab Devil # Yung Dab - THE GOAT # Jail Clout (Music Version) # Hospital # Women # Jail Clout # Kiki's Dancing Sucks # Eugene # Prune Gang # Inspired # Murphy4 # Murphy3 # Murphy 2 # Murphy # Fuck Tha Police (sample) # Rap Battle Vs Kelly # Spanish Ho # On The Road (OTR) # Lame Cop # NoNumber # Lactation # Supergay # Ambulance # KilledurWife(Freestyle) # Fat Dale # Cocaine Episode List Edit Criminal Record * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder of a Peace Officer x2 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x6 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x6 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x2 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x5 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * Felony Trespassing x5 * First Degree Robbery x3 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Illegal Passing x1 * Joyriding x14 * Kidnapping x2 * Negligent Driving x1 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Possession of Cocaine x3 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x5 * Possession of Crack x2 * Reckless Driving x1 * Reckless Evading x13 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x9 * Tampering with a Vehicle x2 * Terrorism x1 * Third Degree Speeding x2 * Trespassing x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x2 OOC Yung Dab is played by Twitch streamer MOONMOON_OW. He also has a SoundCloud featuring original raps cut up from in-game dialogue at YungDab.com. MoonMoon is currently on hiatus from NoPixel and is back to variety streaming. Trivia * LeBron James listened to Yung Dab's tracks on his Instagram story. * His favorite color to wear is brown, and his favorite color overall is orange. * His favorite music genre is actually country. * Despite being a heavy chain-smoker with a damaged sense of smell, Dab has a habit of complimenting people on how they smell. * He is the eldest sibling of five. He has three younger sisters and one younger brother. * After deciding to chase his rapper career, he lost contact with his siblings and parents, but before every prison sentence he claims he needs to call his children. * He does not allow his children to listen to his music because they have 'bad words' in them. * His children are unaware he is the famous SoundCloud rapper, Yung Dab. * He is very open with sharing his sexual preferences. He does not eat ass, do butt-stuff, perform cunnilingus, and does not enjoy receiving blow-jobs. He has, however, bragged about how good he is at sucking dick and how much he's done it in the past. Also, he likes getting pegged by strong women, then resting his head on their chest post-coitus. * Trended higher than Post Malone on SoundCloud. * Despite claiming he is straight, he flirts with men just as much as he does women. He claims this is because being a gay rapper would just expose him to homophobia and would decrease his clout. * When questioned by Kevin Shaw, Dab said his children's ages were nine and 11. He could not, however, name the years in which they were born until given several days to ponder it. * He is actually the third Maximilian Thoroughbred in a line of rich white old men. This is the main source of his income, supposedly. * He did not have a good relationship with his father. * Yung Dab does not pre-write any of his rhymes, because "ghost writers are for pussies" (REZZUREKTION being the only exception to this rule.) * When Siz claimed Kevin was his best friend, Dab says "''I thought Kevin was ''my ''best friend!" ''They then decide to share their best friend as father and son. * He hates hippies. *He was top 500 every season in Overwatch, and mains tanks (this is from a conversation with Tony where Moon was sharing OOC information in the form of Yung Dab saying it.) *The only way he can get off is if he's degraded or someone steps on his balls precariously hard enough to potentially pop them. References